Richard Grayson (Earth-Two)
Real Name: Richard "Dick" Grayson Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Batman II of Earth-Two, many disguises and aliases as part of his detective work Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Lawyer; Former U.S. Ambassador Earth-Two; childhood aeralist Legal Status: United States citizen of Earth-Two with no known criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: Justice Society of America of Earth-Two; All-Star Squadron Base of Operations: mostly Gotham City on Earth-Two Origin Place of Birth: Exact locale on Earth-Two not specified Place of Death: Gotham City on New DC primary Earth Known Relatives: John and Mary Grayson (parents, deceased); George Grayson (uncle, presumed dead due to old age); Charles Grayson (Robotman of Earth 2, cousin, presumed dead due to the destruction of Earth 2 in the Crisis) First Appearance: Historic: Detective Comics #38 (1940) in canon as Earth-2 Robin: Justice League of America Vol 1 #55 Final Appearance: Death shown in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 History Richard "Dick" Grayson was born to circus aerlists John and Later Life When Bruce Wayne retired from his role as Batman of Earth 2, Grayson succeeded Wayne in the role. Finding the role of Batman II ultimately unacceptable to him, Grayson abandoned the role and returned to his original costumed role of Robin, modifying his costume to closely resemble the Batman costume. Robin would rejoin the Justice Society of Earth-Two as a full member when it reformed in the early 1960s. As Dick Grayson, he became a partner in the law firm of Cranston, Grayson, and Wayne. It was as the prominent lawyer that Grayson became elected to serve as Ambassador for the United States. Grayson would continue to be active as Robin for most of the intervening years. On many occasions Grayson performed as the senior partner of the new "Dynamic Duo" which consisted of himself and Wayne's daughter Helena in her role as the Huntress, until the Crisis of Infinite Earths came to Earth-Two. The Earth 2 Robin and Huntress both took part in several battles of the Crisis on Infinite Earths and joined the battle at the "Dawn of Time" against the Anti-Monitor and were thus saved from annihilation when history of the multiverse was destroyed leaving only the singular new Primary Earth and their own history and Earth-2 was wiped out of existence. During one of the last battles of the Crisis confronting the Anti-Monitor's shadow demons whose mere touch could destroy positive matter attacked, trapping the Huntress under rubble from a collapsed building. The Earth 2 Robin went to her rescue while Kole of the Teen Titans erected a crystal dome to protect them. The effort failed and all three were reduced to ash. The Batman of Earth-1, Mary Marvel, and Jason Todd found the remains. Characteristics Height: 5' 10" Weight: 187 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: blue Hair: black Unusual Features: graying hair at temples at time of death Powers Known Powers: No known superhuman powers. Known Abilities: brillant athlete and acrobat; master of many forms of hand-to-hand physical combat as well as weapontry; superb reasoning and deductive ability; mastery of many advanced forms of disguises and acting. Strength Level: advanced human strength beyond most atheletes though technically not superhuman Miscellaneous Equipment: various small hand to hand devices usually carried in his utility belts and assembled into his costume directly such as a cape that allowed him to glide vast distances Transportation: various devices most notably the Batmobile as Batman II and batcycles; swinging under own power via grappling hooks and other devices Weapons: Various. His most notable offensive were batarangs, though he did use various explosive devices Notes :The history of the Earth-2 Robin is similar to his counterpart on Earth-1 in many respects. Both were orphaned when gangster killed their parents. Both were taken in by their respective Bruce Wayne after the intentional murder of their parents. Both learned Wayne's secret identity and were trained to become Batman's junior partner in the crimefighting team of the Dynamic Duo on their respective Earths. :The most notable differences between the Earth 2 Robin and his later counterparts was that the Robin of Earth-2 was active in the 1930s and 40s and started as Robin at only eight years old rather than his early teens as the Earth 1 incarnation did. The Earth 2 Grayson and Batman were part of the formation of the Earth 2 Justice Society but both decline full membership though would occasionally participate in the All-Star Squadron. Like the Earth 1 Batman, the Earth-2 Wayne never adopted Grayson possibly due to the fact that he later married his one time enemy Catwoman with whom he would have his own child, daughter Helena who would later adopt the identity of Huntress though the Modern Era Batman did adopt both Grayson and later Drake as his sons. Trivia * Earth-2 Robin appears on the cover of and in a flashback in Infinite Crisis #3 Recommended Readings * Detective Comics and Batman in the 1930s and 40s, Crisis on Infinite Earths Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Batman Family members Category:Black Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Secret Identity Category:Sidekicks Category:Single Characters Category:Silver Age